Run for your Life
by Spectacular Super Nova
Summary: "Run... I don't do it by choice. I do it because I have to. All my life, one day after another. Step by step, I try to run from the inevitable... I will get killed one day. It's almost positive, But until then, I must run.." My first ever story! Please no flames! Constructive Criticism is wanted however.


... Ah god. I've been on here for like, what? Almost a year?! Wow... Well, here I am people! The awesome person you all probably thought was dead (In case you've seen me stop Review your story, hah. Other than that, You probably don't know me at all... *sweatdrop*) Yeah, not the case. I'm not dead :3 Stupid Forum's have gotten me hooked, heh. (No offense forums! X3 I LOVE YOU! 3) Anyway, well. This is it. After being pestered forever by my best friend, MoonlightStar400, I've finally decided to publish my Story... Wow... This is it...

Unknown 1: ARG! Stop rambling girl! Get on with the story!

Me: Hey! You know I can't help it A-

Unknown 1: HEY! Don't reveal my name, it's a secret...

Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever.. You know, you just made this longer.

Unknown 1: ...

Me: ...

Unknown 1:...

me: *snores*

Unknown 1: *sweatdrops*... Urg, just read people! *storms off*

Me: well, that was unprofessional of me, but it had to be done, MWAHAHA. Anyway, Enjoy my wonderful people! :D

* * *

I slung a brown duffle bag over my shoulder, heading out of the small kitchen, and into the dining room. A grey wolf was packing a big lunch into a blue lunch bag. Virtually impossible, but she made it fit. "It's hard to believe you're leaving us Blur." she mumbled, looking at me for a moment, before looking back down at the bag.

"You know I have to E." I told her, shifting from foot to foot. "The-"

"Yeah yeah, the dreams. I get it, I get it." she growled. "Just wish you had a bit more time with us. Ya talk to Mason ye-"

I held up the flower necklace, cutting her off.

"I'm taking this as a yes. The girl's grown fond of you... Shw cant make friends with just anybody you know."

"I know."

The wolf smiled and held up the bag, handing it to me. "Take care."

I frowned and pulled her into a hug, stroking the back of her head. "Take care of Velvet and Masie for me. Don't let Jonas over work himself." I muttered. She nodded, sniffling slightly. "I know.. I'mma miss you though."

"I'll miss you too E, especially your cooking." we both laughed. "Shut up Blur."

"Okay Enorbaria." I chuckled as she furrowed her eyebrows at me. "Just kidding." I playfully ruffled up her hair and started to walk out of the small building.

The little wolves had gathered around me as I walked, begging me not to go. I really didn't want to, but these cute little fellows needed protection. I smiled at them, kneeled down to their height, looking one straight into the eye. "Be brave for me kids. Me? I gotta Keep running." I stood up and walked away, into the line of trees.

Oh. I just noticed. You don't know who I am. Eh, not important now, it will be later though. I kept walking, For who knows how long, but I walked far. The woods are my territory, but Now... I had been in the wolf pack for so long. They made me an part time honorary member. I felt as if I actually had a home... Aside from that topic though, I lost my way a couple of times, sure, and Panic attacks followed. Every little sound has always bugged me, so you'd imagine my fear in an unfamiliar place. I guess you could say I'm paranoid, but if you've lived my life, you'd know I've got a good reason to be.

I'm not gonna go into that story yet, much to long, not to mention, it'll spoil the ending.

Anyway, I heard a rustle in the nearby bush and started tI run, thinking I had seen a lock of Curly red hair...

Run... Three letters... 1 word.. I hate it. I've never just once been able to sit down calmly.. Always on the run.. From what you ask? All in good time my friend.

No body knows what I've gone through. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even care if I did tell you. Why should you anyway? Especially when there's tales of Romance, or High school Drama out there. No body wants an Audio biography. But I'll tell you anyway, in case there is someone out there who does care.

My name is Artemis Wolf. Welcome to my horrible life.

* * *

Me: OMG, OMG, I've actually done it! :D

Unknown 1: Took you long enough. *rolls eyes*

Me: Shut up. Anyway, Love it? Hate it? Need to get a Flamethrower and burn my terrible work? I accept constructive criticism though! ;)

Unknown 1: Bash it! Burn it to the ground! Xp that way, I can enjoy some Marshmallows! *holds up bag*

Me: I thought you liked me! D;

Unknown 1: I know, but we can't have people who do know me guessing who I am, now can we ;)

Me: ... True... Anyway, I know this was short, But I did that on purpose.

Unknown: Pssh, the Author's note was longer.

Me: Shut up! Anyway, Review please! Give me some feedback!


End file.
